bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 April 2016
11:11 yes Yura is gone 11:18 leah 11:19 Um guys 11:19 what? 11:19 Oracle knight Ark is here 11:20 When do I do the UBB mitigation and gaurd 11:23 WHAT 11:23 I LOST TO GATE 11:23 I did UBB and Guarded 11:23 WHY did i lose 11:25 Don't worry, Gazia trolled me when I was meeting his requirements for Ruination. Hopefully Ark doesn't troll me either. 11:25 This is messed up 11:25 Grah plus Laberd LS and Allanon UBB and I still lose 11:26 I reset the battle about 7 times before Gazia finally decided I was doing the processes right 11:26 Oh wait im LS locked 11:26 but still 11:26 Lemme read on Ark's battle 11:26 Oh right, Ark's trial is the James Bond trial 11:26 Trial 007 11:29 Wait, Divine 11:29 How far was his HP when you did that method? 11:32 On what 11:32 Ark GGC? 11:33 Oh, GGC? Then nvm 11:34 I dont know if the Angel idol will be buff wiped by Lucius Gate 11:35 If you have that buff on a Sphere it won't be wiped 11:35 Just gotta rely on RNG 11:35 Not the item huh 11:35 This is annoying 11:36 Awww yis finally got it 11:36 Im sure Charla ES will activate before I reach Lucius Gate 11:37 Got the Bgm on my page 11:37 User:Dark Ice Lexida 11:37 (Y) 11:37 Why Lucius 11:37 Nice Lexida. I wish I could understand coding a bit better to do it, lol 11:37 do you have to be so annoying 11:38 Lucius doesn't mess around. He just needs shades to wear on his....radiance 11:38 Lex 11:38 "Message Wall Greeting: WELCOME" 11:38 oh, brb 11:38 yea i know 11:39 learning 11:39 terribly 11:39 The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed. 11:42 hmm 11:43 i 4got who said that... 11:43 Hold on is that P3? 11:43 Yus indeed 11:44 hold say no further. i've played 1,2 and 4. p3 not yet 11:44 Really? Why the skip? 11:45 money 11:45 since p1-2 can be emulated. 11:45 p4+p4golden i can play legitimately cause playstation 3 11:46 Ah you're like me. I emulate what I can if I don't have it and I wanna play it, because of money issues 11:46 ye 11:48 so p3 shouldn't be spoiled :P 11:48 Yeah, I won't say who says said quote then. 11:49 tho the urge to copy paste is real 11:49 Hmm, if ye do, might as well not play to the end with high hopes then 11:49 i wont 11:50 i only know a lot about theo cause i read his bio a lil 11:52 Hm 11:57 Hi Lin what's up. 12:01 Ok 12:01 I seriously dont know how to Survive Ark GGC 12:15 Knowing Ushi, he probably did it. Check out his channel 12:16 I did 12:16 Oh 12:17 Hmm, well, good luck I guess, Divine 12:18 Heya Koug 12:29 DIW Haile, do you have the same squad that i'm about to mention right now? 12:29 laberd lead, grag friend, charla, levarza, semira & nyami? 12:29 grah* 12:31 hmmm 12:31 I have both Laberd and Grah 12:31 Charla is a yes as well 12:31 the other 3 no 12:31 do you have gildorf? 12:31 Nope 12:32 I thought just to survive was the way to win this GCG 12:32 GGC 12:32 i know that a lot of people who doesn't have ravenna, so i'm not gonna mention 12:32 about ravenna 12:33 because she's limited time valentine GE unit 12:33 Yeah 12:33 I can see why most wouldnt have her 12:33 I just used my laberd friend in last run 12:33 I can use my Own laberd or Grah as lead 12:33 your choice 12:33 I prefer Grah since none of my friends as Grah 12:34 Grah lead Alllanon Charla Laberd 12:34 In collo? 12:34 and last member is... 12:34 No Ark GGC 12:34 haile 12:34 yes 12:34 Gazia friend 12:34 Dont have 1 12:35 I can set it as lead 12:35 for you 12:35 Laberd is somewhat better anyway 12:35 for mitigation 12:35 He has 10% miti and gives def based on atk 12:35 slappin' mah head to think 12:35 thats why 12:35 Laberd has 20 12:35 do you have mahalu? 12:35 You're using grah lead? 12:35 No 12:35 for what 12:36 I can set Mahalu as lead 12:36 Because I have you right? 12:36 No but what Mahulu is used for? 12:36 HC 12:36 then you can run somebody else who can boosts BC & HC drop rate 12:36 do you have Isterio? 12:36 Nope 12:36 do you have reeze? 12:36 I can set him too, if you want 12:36 :- 12:36 i have very few 7 12:37 :/ 12:37 Haile, what's your name again, I'll add u to favorite 12:37 I dont have you as friend 12:37 I swear I had you 12:37 Whats your name? I might 12:38 IGN is Omar 12:38 Oh, guess I added Mareep 12:40 I'd reccomend using Gazia lead 12:40 Ah my Laberd friend is here 12:40 You're using Laberd in party right? 12:40 As a friend yes 12:40 Just normal 12:40 No 12:40 then what was before? 12:41 Oh look, a wild Hikit appeared. 12:41 Grah /Laberd Krantz Charla Haile and Allanon 12:41 tahts what i lost to 12:41 Lucius Gate killed me 12:41 which is weird cause I ubb mitigate and guarded 12:42 You have to guard for Lucius gate 12:42 I did 12:42 Buffs are wiped 12:42 still 12:42 I guarded and lost 12:42 you're not supposed to survive it 12:42 your def has to be high 12:42 ark ggc or lucius trial 12:42 So do I bring an Angel Idol item 12:42 ark ggc use a AI unit 12:42 lucius just bring 2 squads 12:42 alternatives: 12:42 Isterio: Tora, Reeze, Semira, Drevas etc. 12:42 Levarza: Allanon, Juno, etc. (if Krug is out, he might be good for this...) 12:42 Nyami: Gildorf, Ravenna, Haile (i know that she's not a nuker, but she's here for BB gauge fill rate, ATK/DEF/REC boost, BB ATK, etc.) 12:43 I use Charla 12:43 for ark GGC 12:43 But her AI might be wiped before Lucius 12:43 then that's yer problem 12:43 Sorry 12:43 try not to get it wiped then 12:43 Ill guard Charla at all times 12:43 Make sure her ai isn't doesn't prof then 12:43 proc* 12:44 i probably could've added Gazia on my alternatives 12:44 if you don't have levarza, use gazia 12:44 or allanon 12:44 I am using Allanon 12:44 Lev is the dark drag right 12:44 no 12:44 is tridon fine to 12:44 not 12:45 phoenix 7* 12:45 Oh 12:45 So no Tridon 12:45 he doesn't work that well for ark GGC 12:45 I always forget that's his 7* name 12:45 My last member was Haile 12:45 one of the few units I don't have lol 12:46 I used haile for tri stat buff and BB atk buff 12:46 at my first attempt, i could've guard when he does nothing, but quotes this turn 12:47 that would've been my clear 12:47 but at the second, i did guard when ark said lucius & do nothing this turn 12:48 and cleared 12:48 Alright im doing it now 12:49 Reeze can survive Lucius' Gate 12:49 actually .3. 12:49 She was the only one who survived when I guarded 12:49 really? 12:49 okay 12:49 First i need Ark at 50% 12:49 Round 1 is the hardest part 12:50 all, but dion 12:50 that could've been really clutch surviving up in this ***** 12:50 So I've been doing quest again and I was on owen(so late lol) and he was pretty easy, I was wondering how people were having trouble with him, is that a bad thing? 12:51 on battle 1 12:52 on battle 2, yuura's health is at 0% but he's immortal until dion has reached 75% 12:52 Yeah Ive done it 12:52 or 65% 12:53 when dion has reached under 10%, he dead 12:53 but ark will hit hard with that AoE 12:54 ark will start using a suicide AoE ultimate attack which takes two turns 12:54 When Dion hits 25% hp he will die 12:54 Actually 12:54 25 12:54 really? 12:54 Ark will use UBB after he transforms 12:54 yeah 12:54 Use UBB Mitig to counter 12:54 he didn't go down for me 12:54 you dont need UBB mitigation for gate right 12:54 after 4 turns Lucius will use Gate 12:54 Guard to survive or AI unit .3. 12:54 Yuura dies in 4 turns btw 12:56 ark will start using his ultimate attack when he reached 75 or 70%, but that first turn, he did nothing 12:57 but on the next turn, he's gonna wreck **** 12:57 You mean on round 1 or 2 12:57 so before the next turn, you have to guard everybody 12:57 battle 2 12:58 When he evolves 12:58 or no 12:58 Ark will use his UBB when he evolves 12:58 Yeah I know 12:58 then Lucius will wipe Ark and you after 4 turns 12:58 ark will evolve when dion is gone 12:58 After he transforms: 12:59 that AoE hit kinda hard 12:59 Turn 1: Ark UBB 12:59 Turn 2, 3: AoE attacks 12:59 Turn 4: Lucius' Gate 12:59 The turn where Ark does nothing after he transforms is where you need to guard 12:59 Just watch what he says 01:00 Should I evolve Bonnie 01:00 yes 01:00 for thunder FG, yes 01:00 Had her since last year, but I've been putting it off, lol 01:01 she's one of the only 3 thunder units who can boost BB attack 01:01 in GL 01:01 Alright Karna Masta won rouund 1 01:01 now round 2 01:02 And best part I didnt use a single item 01:02 Who're the other two? 01:02 I know Mahalu, but only ls 01:02 Dion hits hard, be careful 01:02 .3. 01:02 Yeah I knew from last time 01:03 the other two thunder units who can boost BB attack is loch & Julius 01:03 I thought just Julius 01:03 Loch is eh 01:03 I never even use him 01:03 tru 01:03 Avant can boost better owo 01:03 Julius sadly I don't have 01:04 then you better work on bonnie 01:05 So for Thunder FG, Rhoa Bonnie, Shera(Lafiel or Mikael), Mahalu, Eze OE, then Eze OE friend 01:05 i also have Ravenna, assuming Shera will be my miti 01:07 i run shera for spark blanket 01:07 Dion doesnt hit hard when he is alone 01:07 Where are you now Haile? 01:08 Just Dion now Yuura suicided 01:08 Dion at 70% HP 01:08 What units are you using again? 01:08 Grah Laberd Charla Krantz Allanon Haile 01:09 me for thunder FG: Rhoa lead, Eze OE friend, Bonnie, Shera, Paris, either Zedus or Sargavel 01:09 Oh okay 01:10 For the Gate 01:10 It really comes down to your units' stats 01:10 The higher def, better survival chance 01:10 .3. 01:10 should i run either Zedus or Sargavel? 01:10 o3o 01:10 LS gets disabled and buffs get removed 01:10 Hi D Man owo 04:26 ....tfw 04:26 "red" pings me] 04:27 .... 04:27 YYYAAASSS 04:27 I have acquired my first 7* :D 04:27 he won? 04:27 kek 04:27 who is it!? 04:28 Ninety 04:28 Russia's 04:28 guys 04:28 GOD Damon auto correct 04:28 mmm 04:28 theres a unit that has a no.1337 04:28 Bradley probably lose 04:28 It's rineth 04:28 delicious 74400 XP 04:28 kek 04:28 xXxl33tscoper_DinoxXx 04:28 D1n0* 04:28 2 levels in 2 days 04:28 pretty good 05:31 I need to sleep a bit 05:31 We need chrysalis 05:31 good night 05:31 Chrysalis Omega 05:31 light pls it will rekt havoc in colos 05:31 -Ritus staff intensifies- 05:32 Exactly 05:32 where's ritus and bells 05:32 gimu pls 05:32 whats a ritus staff? 05:32 chrysalis omega 05:32 wb d 05:32 Next time™ 05:32 is when i'll really start grinding for CA 05:32 * Yapboonyew prepares his Gems 05:32 Chat Crashed apparently 05:32 o 05:32 welp 05:32 rip d 05:32 Randolph (lead) charla mikael paris Alice Laberd (friend) 05:32 also, am i missing out any other currencies in the game 05:32 ECH 05:32 here I go ark 05:32 so today in "gumi f*ked up" 05:33 everything 05:33 just added Raid Medals, Colosseum Tickets 05:33 im going to die 05:33 hi going to die 05:33 then Die 05:33 arena orbs 05:33 owait 05:33 Die in Laughter 05:33 ... 05:33 guys 05:33 wanna hear a joke? 05:33 ... 05:33 Ritus Staff and Nyamis Bells 05:33 its to late for a joke 05:33 ... 05:33 you. 05:34 yap 05:34 love 05:34 me 05:34 no sizzles 05:34 * Yapboonyew casts sound effect "tssssss...." on Osha 05:34 GrandGaia:Ark 05:35 http://play.pokemonshowdown.com/battle-anythinggoes-357020559 05:35 this works 05:36 http://imgur.com/KpIGeUw .... so true 05:36 so i spent last time looking for Formation skills on Colosseum 05:36 night* 05:36 time 05:37 level of worth: 9/10 05:37 howdareyou 05:38 I'm just sitting here waiting for Lance's vortex. 05:38 YKnow That Moment When u Get an Idea....And u know its a Bad idea....... 05:38 waiting for Eze 05:38 ^ 05:38 I have breaker Eze. 05:39 so far Nyan (only cuz i underestimated it...) ... and someone else (cant remember who) defeated the cheese 05:39 Capture Pictures 05:39 ... 05:39 multiple selena dupes later 05:39 but hey, i defeated Nyan again lmao 05:39 mom get the camera 05:39 * MrNeon gets the camera 05:39 hello 8 05:39 hi 05:40 welcome. 05:40 someone rlly likes 8 xD 05:40 welcome to the lounge~ 05:40 k its 1.40pm 05:40 its time to... 05:40 nap 05:40 its time to nap 05:40 work work work work work work 05:40 he see me hafi 05:40 work work work work work work 05:40 * Yapboonyew crashes out of the window 05:41 lex since you're still awake, have fun 05:41 ... 05:41 l3wd 05:41 ,,,,,,,, 05:41 ffffffffffffffff 05:41 .... 05:41 U can do et Lex 05:41 /ff@20 05:42 420noscope. multikill Pentakill 05:42 * Dark Ice Lexida short circuits 05:42 I am bad at ps 05:43 very bad playing ps 05:43 what's ps? 05:43 novice trainer 05:43 Pokemon Showdown 05:43 I am sometimes gud 05:43 but usually not 05:43 oh 05:45 Lag Chat 05:45 k 05:46 wers Oshawott i dont see him around in chat luonge 05:46 wat 05:47 Hello Miss Leah 05:47 btw when do we enter our UoC? 05:47 Hi Francois 05:47 aapril 27 05:47 ight 05:47 thx nanjiro 05:48 summoned and got ivris 05:48 after 30 log in then quailified to fill up a form 05:48 April 26 05:48 this is my second one DX 05:48 well 05:48 i won't be as ticked 05:48 Hiya .w. 05:48 got avani after how mnay weeks she was released ._. 05:49 Mich will there be a patch for Omni Evo? 05:49 btw 05:49 or nah? .3. 05:49 is that a love live DP i see? 05:49 Oh I see 05:49 obviously there will 05:49 when Juno does Revive in Colo, it does Crash 05:49 SP system needs to be implemented after all 05:49 and a aqua? 05:49 LOL 05:50 can't put that in a ninja update 05:50 ;w; 05:50 I thought they put it in already because of all the junk download 05:50 TwT 05:51 hhmm 05:51 Scarecrow mode Initiate. 05:51 Yup 05:51 XD 05:51 Activating protocol./ 05:51 67% 05:52 Download failed. 05:52 Lex.exe has crashed please restart. 05:52 ok 05:52 oracle bangles get 05:53 ...I read that as Lexexexexexe 05:53 Hiya Zest 05:53 owo 05:53 hi 05:53 time to yolo summon 05:54 >Folg 05:54 Yolo Summon ? what ? 05:55 Hi Everyone! 05:55 Lex.exe has stopped working. 05:55 Windows is trying to find a solution. 05:56 Windows was unable to find a solution. 05:56 Click close to close the program. 05:57 FORCE SHUT DOWN 05:57 NEIN 05:58 ¿? 05:58 German and Spanish? 05:58 Al parecer si 05:58 hahahaha 05:58 Eternal Armor 05:58 THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!!! 05:58 What exactly? 05:59 UNACCEPTABLE!!!! 05:59 BIG LETTERS 05:59 Osha pls 05:59 ok im done 05:59 hi done 06:00 lightstop 06:01 Aaaaaand... Trial 008 sacked my team again.... Dammit Lucius! 06:01 trial 008 is ez 06:01 * MrNeon runs 06:01 o rly? 06:01 ye it i 06:01 we finished it using charis batch 06:01 on 3rd form anyways 06:01 bring a gazia (Y) 06:01 I did it again for teh lolz with all GE 06:02 Gazia... any other pointers? 06:02 Gazi, Tridon, Aurelia, Mikael, Haile and Gazia friend 06:02 Guarded through the Galaxy 06:02 i use bestie and rhoa as lead on lucius 06:02 took a long time though 06:02 Galaxy can be guarded?? 06:02 Dual Gazia leads 06:02 can guard against Galaxy 06:02 bc of the extra miti on gazia ls 06:03 or dual grah leads... 06:03 Hmmm.. That just might work.. now I need a Gazia friend hahahaha 06:03 D 06:03 Grahdens... need to lvl him 06:04 ? 06:04 im gonna play RLR with my thumbs and no audio 06:04 wml 06:04 I have a gazia lead on atm 06:04 Have fun 06:04 with Phantom Gizmo and Heresy 06:04 kthx 06:04 .... 06:04 or is it fallacy 06:04 idk 06:04 no BB on colos 06:04 RIP 06:04 Mind if I friend you? 06:04 lol rip 06:04 hopefully no lag 06:05 2294197480 06:05 I've started putting my phone face down when I do colo to reduce stress 06:05 Well, because I was told to do it.... 06:05 http://imgur.com/CHnBk2I 06:06 Added! 06:06 Thanks! 06:07 66.18% 06:07 not bad 06:07 for both thumbs and no audio 06:07 lol 06:07 not bad or good enough 06:08 Mission Aborted 06:08 Will Hadaron work as a damage dealer vs Lucius? 06:08 you be the judge 06:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ybcj7BzpO2M 06:10 anyone here who is under the level 100? 06:11 not that i know of... 06:11 me 06:11 Hikit pls 06:11 Ok that was Inhuman... 06:11 yep 06:11 it sucks 06:11 my best 06:11 is like 69 with index fingers 06:11 .... 06:12 67 with thumbs 06:12 Zeru in colos? 06:12 wat 06:12 ..... 06:12 Zest 06:12 they're trying to get that extra EXP 06:12 ? 06:12 XD 06:13 lol that moment when enemy's selena get rekt by ravenna 06:13 what map do u farm Ruin Tear? 06:13 Ruin Tear 06:13 Raid Battle - Van Lucy 06:13 >100 Koka nuts 06:13 neat 06:13 What map Do u Farm Ruin Tear ? 06:14 and the other chest 06:14 >100 Hoku nuts 06:14 gotta love dem nuts 06:14 * Zestna runs 06:14 What "Mission"? 06:14 Hmm 06:14 Inner Daemons 06:14 theres also doom rings there 06:14 Colosseum Reward 06:15 .... 06:15 Zest pls 06:15 ... 06:15 gdi 06:15 Colosseum Rewards 06:15 yup 06:15 who pinged m- 06:15 .... 06:15 missing one s 06:15 red 06:15 there i pinged 06:15 68.89% with no audio index 06:15 get. 06:15 ill take green chest on stage 9 1st cuz I need dat arton 06:15 Nice 06:15 dunked 06:15 ON 06:16 Hoku nuts woke me up 06:16 ..... 06:16 how? 06:16 .... 06:16 .___. 06:16 do i have to explain. 06:16 * D Man o3o stares at "Hoku Nuts" for a little bit 06:17 -kun 06:17 Lex pings to Honorifics 06:17 oh 06:17 (Y) 06:17 eghh...w/e. scarecrow mode initiated. 06:20 Special Events 06:20 so apparently 06:20 >Hadaron Lead 06:20 >Lost formation 06:20 GG 06:20 due to how new my account is, I can't edit certain pages 06:21 thanks wikia (Y) 06:21 (Y) 06:21 How many crystals can you get in the lvl 1 Dungeons of the different heroes? 06:21 .... 06:21 I think 1 06:21 isterio lead for defense 06:21 wtf 06:22 1 06:22 k lost this round 06:22 74k XP per run is so good~ 06:23 How's that possible o.o 06:23 On what? 06:23 magik 06:23 it's how Radius level grinds 06:23 kek 06:23 o.o 06:23 .o. 06:24 gdi lag 06:24 killme 06:24 like I said earlier 06:24 Bariura EX is best in terms of raw XP 06:25 How many XP does it give? .3. 06:25 * D Man o3o is still frolicking in Zamburg 06:25 74400 06:25 So with double Zeru? 06:25 obviously 06:26 oh 06:26 92,256 06:26 not like that 06:26 Oh.... 06:26 normal XP is 15000 06:26 ok let's see if this Dual Gazia defense works... 06:26 x2 event ramps it to 30k 06:26 Nah... Got sacked 06:26 Dual Zeru adds 7200 XP 06:27 AYYY 06:27 70% 06:27 use Experience Token = 37200 x 2 = 74400 06:27 Oo 06:27 Too bad I don't have a Zeru TwT 06:27 Well when she asked 06:27 "How many XP does it give? .3." 06:27 I thought you answered the base 06:27 XD 06:28 can I win 06:28 reed ggc with only one ubb 06:28 76% hiki 06:29 >hiki 06:29 >win 06:29 pick one 06:29 YES! 06:29 DAMMIT 06:29 Tablet of Vitality Lv. 3!!! 06:29 I FUJIN'D CHROME BY ACCIDENT 06:29 Thanks Elgif Lv. 7 (Y) 06:29 XD 06:30 neat 06:30 Anima Zephu 06:30 Anima Selena 06:30 Dark crystal 06:30 all dropped from Lv1 (Y) 06:30 so mich 06:30 Chrome (lead) Griff Hadaron Krantz Bestie Nyami (friend) 06:31 whoshouldIubb 06:31 wao mich ������������������������ 06:31 Chrome 06:31 i done selena trial like 10 time and no luck 06:31 inb4 I die at stage 2 06:32 New poll is up 06:32 what no drops for selenas 06:33 Bad Luck 06:33 can't kill stage 2 reed too fast 06:33 uses some def unit hikit 06:33 Hiki is pro dont lecture him he can handle 06:34 dammit 06:34 Well I guess my 13+ hours on the weekdays in the chat will benefit this Log 06:34 lower reed atk by using vargas ubb 06:34 Whoa D Man XD 06:34 krantz sbb was surprinsly strong 06:34 ? 06:34 Elevator Music 06:34 XD 06:34 (Y) 06:34 so D 06:34 You like? 06:34 I'm going into stage 3 06:34 wat? 06:34 with like 06:34 almost no bb 06:34 ....Have fun in there Hikit 06:34 I was just surprised .3. 06:34 gg rip 06:34 Do a flip for good luck (Y) 06:35 should I : level grind, try farming for breaker vargas, go elgif or do GGCs 06:35 What are you all doing? Colosseum? 06:35 do ggc 06:35 meanwhile 06:35 Then there's someone doing heroes' challenge. 06:35 griff died 06:35 > 30 colos tix 06:35 god dammit griff 06:35 I've 99 and have not spent one yet. 06:35 vargas not really an issue when you had a lot of H 06:36 HonorP 06:36 > reed at 5% 06:36 god dammit 06:36 screw dis I'll do lv 1 06:36 ko him 06:36 >Offense lost 3 Units 06:36 >On defense enemy lost 4 units 06:36 nevsky god dammit 06:36 I lucked out 06:37 rip gg 06:37 Hiki Always say God Dammit y not Satan or Lucifer Dammit 06:37 no more 06:37 nuke friends' 06:38 dont Blame God Hiki 06:38 Tactical Treatise 06:38 ... 06:38 5k CBP just for that 06:43 I'm almost there 06:43 Aaaaaand... Lucius is Down!! 06:43 500 more points to end Stage 9 06:43 The crowd goes wild!! 06:43 lol gz 06:44 still no breaker vargas 06:44 rito 06:44 * Crimson Storm Mich loads the mortars 06:44 * D Man o3o loads the Hikits 06:44 Wait... Lucius has Angel Idol buff?! 06:44 * Zestna loads stage 10 colos rewards 06:45 Yes. 06:45 NVM,.. UBB'd him out of sheer anger 06:49 dont push the emergency ubb button out of sheer anger or else were gonna die 06:49 BOOOOOOOOMMMMMM 06:50 Nooooooo 06:50 * Hikitori is loaded 06:51 ... 06:51 Hiki so slow 06:51 so 06:51 Hiki confirmed IE 06:51 iE? 06:52 mich plz 06:52 I was on YT 06:52 hiki hao to get Tyrfing 06:52 still no vargas 06:52 qq 06:53 play potk 06:54 70.38% on RLR 06:54 yus 06:54 Gazia OE or rito 06:54 so hiki 06:54 when is Nico? 06:54 RLR? 06:54 run lads run 06:54 deemo 06:54 "Rito" 06:54 Rito FTW! 06:54 Neon likes To Love-Ru (Y) 06:55 I wonder who won the OE poll 06:55 OE poll? 06:56 Someone 06:56 I mean 06:56 what's the chance that Avant didn't win 06:56 Omni Evolution Poll being held in JP 06:56 time to ask Kuttrax 06:56 Which unit do you want to see get an OE? 06:56 kind of thing 06:56 Jp actually did that? 06:57 any units 06:57 gimu has their own OE poll 06:57 but only one can win 06:57 I got some support on Reddit to vote for Dilias but I know deep down that there's no chance 06:57 lol 06:57 I hope Gazia or some GL exclusive wins 06:58 ew 06:58 Andaria pls 06:58 maxwell 06:58 lol 06:58 I 100% guarantee that the winner of the GE poll will be a GE 06:58 yep 06:58 dude u dont say 06:58 clearly 06:58 wait what? 06:58 krantz won 06:58 I'm sorta an expert on statistics 06:58 * Hikitori carps 06:59 ok UltimateDemonDog 06:59 what vital statistic of ? HIKI ? 07:00 wow 07:00 about 71.42857(repeating)% 07:00 72.95% 07:00 im getting way better 07:00 not about, exactly 07:01 I hope this answers your question, nanjiro 07:02 k im good 07:03 what if Gumi was just like 07:03 alright the only legacy GE omnis will be the elemental vortex units 07:03 and nothing else ever 07:04 vortex arena, I mean 07:04 lol 07:04 >Oh, so Libera listens to everything Krantz says huh? 07:04 07:04 >No, it's, there's no special meaning to it... 07:04 hurhurhur 07:04 o 07:05 first line by kafka 07:05 next iz librera 07:06 omagawd finally hiki 07:06 I finished Arus GGC dialogue 07:07 ...I have 1 CBP right now 07:07 gratz mich 07:09 KANON OE CONFIRMED 07:09 * MrNeon runs 07:09 kidding. 07:10 >Looks at summon gate 07:10 >"Oh, I need Sirius and Rouche, but it would be awful if I got a fourth Reihard." 07:10 >Guardian Reihard 07:10 k3k 07:11 Reihard, Folg, Rinon, Jed 07:12 gr8 g8 m8 07:12 I r8 teh summons 8/8 07:13 Nyami isn't good enough to take out angel idols I need rouche help 07:14 In 1or 2 years there will be a 9* units expect the unexpected from Gumi and Slim 07:14 but you need dem sparks for Achievements :( 07:14 wao 07:14 Zephu is dropping like crazy 07:17 dammit mich mr ended in jap 07:17 I wished I got 500 more 07:18 Dammit means T- Shirt 07:19 I washed my own damit in washing machine 07:20 it also means 07:20 uh 07:20 something along the lines of "so that" 07:20 to express the purpose of an action 07:21 mfw i play coc 07:25 just got kira... is he worth keeping? 07:25 yes 07:25 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sannse/You_and_Your_Socks 07:26 kira is still relevant 07:27 well, is he? 07:27 I was just saying that because never scrap a non-dupe and all 07:27 I felt like Kira's last niche was Medal Rush, and he's been replaced there even 07:30 always scrap a non-dupe 07:30 * Hikitori is shot 07:31 seria ex 06:35 I can get him straight 7* 06:35 * Deserthackabilly already has breaker Eze 06:35 I will not stop until I get Breaker or Anima Eze 06:35 Dats nice. 06:44 * Deserthackabilly wants to raise Folg 06:44 * Deserthackabilly is lazy 06:52 I question Bre... 06:52 where are the mods from the other side of the world? 06:52 aka Lex, Key and Lin 06:52 we aren't supposed to be here now lmao 06:53 speak of the devil 06:53 Hope that answers your question 06:53 :P 06:53 mew. 06:55 Plz lance 06:55 I need a breaker or anima. 06:56 hmm I wonder when's the next SHS 06:58 15 days till new RS batch 06:58 When does OE hit GL 06:59 within Apr 11 ~ Apr 24 23:59 PST 06:59 might be tomorrow lol 07:00 so Lin I Guess i 07:00 will leave the chat log updating only to you 07:01 Ensure no other users edit the logs tho - D Man had the ability to edit it for some reason. 07:01 ._. 07:01 Guess I'll lock the pages then 07:02 good idea 07:03 are you still gonna get a bot account for this tho? 07:03 im sure using that will give us a full detailed log of the chat 07:07 Answered it on Skype lol 07:08 i am not supposed to be awake 07:09 woah i beat cobalt impact 1st try 07:12 wow i summoned for ensa taya got lafiel instead :D 07:13 im happy with it 07:26 * DJJ31 summons Tazer from Ensa gate on 2nd GL acc 07:26 why did i get tazer? 07:26 cause the summon gate hates us all 07:27 should i keep him because i don't have any other ST nukers, but double rowgen 07:28 & also double mifune 07:28 and let's mention kajah 07:28 he's gonna get his 7* in may 07:29 your choice 07:29 in my opinion 07:29 i dont like tazer 07:29 I like his design. 07:31 guess like i'll keep him, like i have no gildorfs or nyami 07:32 on 2nd GL ann 07:32 acc* 07:46 yey 07:46 ded chat 07:49 it is ded 07:49 yes... 07:54 ultra 07:54 ded 07:54 yep 07:54 (ghost) 07:54 Uber ded. 07:55 super dead 07:55 * Mohamed7845 tries to change the subject 07:55 how many people in this chat beat breaking barrier? 07:55 * Deserthackabilly fails 07:55 Wut? 07:55 the new trial in global 07:56 Nup. 07:56 Don't even have it unlocked... 07:56 dam 07:56 me 07:56 what trial you up to 07:56 stuck on trial 006 07:56 only 2 people completed it dam 07:56 im nub 07:56 pls 07:56 Trial X3 07:56 And I think trial 5? 07:56 ok 07:57 Dunno. 07:57 But Breaking Barriers took like 6-7 tries 07:57 1st try 07:57 jk 07:57 about like 4-7 07:57 5? 07:57 Zeval? 07:57 yes 07:57 Shes ezy bruh 07:57 ^ 07:57 thats a fun trial 07:57 To be fair I don't think I tried that one. 07:57 its ez 07:58 its ez pz 07:58 now trial 6 is a different story 07:58 i suck at 6 07:58 Trial 6 was Ez 07:58 1 thing 07:58 JP 07:58 other thing 07:58 I mean trial 6 is ez if you have the right units 07:58 i can't follow the dumb turn counts 07:58 and which units he kills 07:59 same 08:00 Any tips on CA 08:00 go all out on attack 08:00 I usually use 3 units 08:00 and bring 1 mitiagator 08:01 for maxed bonus 08:01 I dont do that 08:01 I dont want OFS screwing me over 08:01 lol 08:01 trial 6 is medium for me 08:02 Ark was a bit tougher 08:02 on a scale of 1-10 how hard is trial 8 08:02 took 3 tries 08:02 6.5 08:02 6 08:02 how do iunlock trtial 7 and 8 08:02 beat trial 6 08:02 I haven't got that far... 08:02 im at atharva currently 08:02 stage after 08:02 havent dne first quest yet 08:02 i mean 08:02 map 08:02 oh completed the quests 1st 08:02 bariura? 08:02 How unlucky can u get OFS in 2.50 MAX 08:02 do the quests 08:02 yeah 08:02 do i unlock trial 7 and 8 in bariura 08:03 yes 08:03 ~looks at Quest~ 08:03 wow 08:03 2 trials in 1 map 08:03 guyd 08:03 guys 08:03 ~Is in Angi~ 08:03 i might do it in 2 days 08:03 or finish 08:03 Once my energy refills imma do six pillars 08:03 then here it goes 08:03 that GGC is just annoying 08:03 I beat everything so im just playing the waiting game 08:03 welcome to ishgria 08:04 im also happy that i got lafiel from ensa taya gate 08:04 lucky 08:04 and completing cobalt impact in 1 try :D 08:04 without reading any guide 08:04 That Cobalt impact was messed up 08:04 dam 08:04 Kept one shotting my units every turn 08:04 i used the same team that i used for 08:04 trial 6 08:04 then I Pulled Tridon and laughed about it later 08:05 lol 08:05 ugh 08:05 i hate completing trials in one day 08:05 now ii need to head to bariura 08:05 I remember back then when I didnt have a tridon everything was so hard 08:05 then I got a tridon (cool) 08:05 Imm gonna use a Sirius friend for Six Pillars 08:06 offensive mitigation is needed here 08:06 well good luck 08:06 Haile. 08:06 gl 08:06 Are you Sirius about that? 08:06 lol 08:06 siriusly? 08:06 brb kms 08:06 Yes because im salty for not pulling a Sirius after 38 summons 08:06 lol 08:06 I am sodis-apointed. 08:06 right 08:06 * OshaHypnotized hangs himself 08:06 i really wanted to summon for sirius in the light gate 08:07 I did 2wice 08:07 seriously 08:07 lol 08:07 well i regret not getting 6 gems 08:07 2 Krantz 08:07 and kept summoning for ensa taya ;-; 08:07 I need to beat Six Pillars for Ensa-Taya 08:08 And I dont even know why Im using a Grah lead for it 08:08 I need one more gem for another Ensa-taya summon... 08:08 ew 08:08 i need 5 more gems for another ensa taya summon 08:08 GEs 08:08 we want global exclusives 08:08 they are op 08:08 thats why their gross 08:08 I just want Sirius 08:08 no one else 08:08 no os 08:08 smae 08:08 ftw 08:09 sirius ft 08:09 w 08:09 He is getting an Omni too 08:09 hm 08:09 though I have no info on his skills 08:09 Easy ways to get a gem... 08:09 i wanna do a ggc 08:09 * Mohamed7845 is doing CA 08:09 Wait tomorrow and get a ticket. 08:09 i dont ca ;-; 08:09 I wish i could do legendary 08:09 From CA! 08:09 its too hard!!!1 08:09 PFFT 08:10 People are too Obessive there 08:10 im only a level 192 and i know i couldnt grind that 08:10 even raids i cant do 08:10 well maybe sometime i nee to get spheres from it 08:10 I finished Breaking Barriers at lvl 187 08:10 wow 08:10 so i think you can manage it 08:10 dude 08:10 im only at 08:10 bariura 08:10 i mean 08:10 atharva 08:10 I finished everything 08:11 idek how do you even unlock that trial 08:11 I got 30k points in CA 08:11 idek how to unlock paris trial 08:11 just GGC now and im low level then u are 08:11 (Rookie) 08:11 idek whats the next after paris trial 08:11 beat Lucius for Paris trial 08:11 * Deserthackabilly cries a little 08:11 wow u think i can beat that 08:11 Beat Lucius to unlock Breaking Barrier 08:11 Lucius is easy you just have to think 08:11 I didnt even run a full 7* squad for him 08:11 because of before the cost update 08:12 Thinking? 08:12 .. 08:12 What's that/ 08:12 i only have 24 7 stars (maybe 25 cuz ill raise lafiel) 08:12 and i oculdnt beat all of them 08:12 couldnt 08:12 I have around the same amount 08:12 PROBABLY COULDNT 08:12 im a weak noob 08:12 so dont mind me 08:12 24 7*? 08:13 * Mohamed7845 disappears 08:13 yes desert 08:13 u probably have more :( 08:13 I have 7. 08:13 oh uhm 08:13 nvm 08:13 Plus you're a higher level than me I think.. 08:14 I'm at 148. 08:14 Should I run Avant/Sirius lead for Six Pillars 08:14 do u have gazia 08:14 I need the damage 08:14 desert 08:14 Nup. 08:14 divine how many 7 stars u have 08:14 That's what I'm working on... 08:14 Around your amount 08:14 um 08:14 what do u think how many 08:14 25-27 08:14 see 08:15 After I get the Six heroes. 08:15 ur lower level than me ( i think ) and i have less 08:15 because ive done more gems than you have 08:15 I mean more quests 08:15 cuz probably 08:15 u like to do quest 08:15 i dont 08:15 I have more units with a 7* potential... 08:15 agh 08:16 i wanna do ggcs but im too weak 08:16 Why am I getting friend requests from all over 08:16 Now its a Chrome friend 08:16 whos ur lead 08:16 Grahdens 7* 08:16 . 08:16 because they need ur 08:16 grahdens 08:16 omg it makes me wanna finish this granc gaia map 08:17 I need a list of units that have short attack animations... 08:17 I know Minfune is one, but I'm raising him ATM 08:17 selena 08:17 mifune 08:18 Imm bringing full damage squad for Six Pillars 08:18 oboro 08:19 karl i think 08:19 iris 08:19 lune i think 08:19 I have a squad that could PLOW through Grand Gia (not that it would take much...) but it takes 5ever 08:20 same 08:20 doing quests is a tiresome thing 08:20 I love the story so I dont mind 08:20 sell item fuse unit then do quest that takes 10 mins sell item then go on 08:20 i dont even read the cutscenes 08:22 My squad that I use for quest is Krantz lead, Selena, Avant, and Hadaron. 08:22 (All 7*) 08:22 Krantz 08:22 is pointless 08:22 I know. 08:22 Tazer just killed 3 members 08:22 I give up 08:23 GG tazer. 08:23 GG 08:23 I switched the lead to Avant. 08:23 lin. 08:23 (That squad is also my helper squad) 08:26 whos the 08:26 the other guy again 08:26 divine 08:26 u there 08:26 who better miti for ggc 08:26 mikael or gazia 08:26 Dunno. 08:27 . 08:27 hello anyone 08:28 phnu 08:28 oh nu 08:33 hi 08:33 hi 08:33 hi 08:34 bye 08:37 Hey guys :) 08:38 Heyo 08:38 hey 08:38 the civil disobedient has arrived 08:39 who 08:39 hi 08:39 me XD 08:39 u still didnt change ur pic didnt u ._. 08:39 No 08:39 not u 08:39 :P 08:40 Lol fail :P 08:40 haha 08:40 doin ark ggc 08:40 volume 2 08:40 have to get dat sphere 08:40 is diana good at all 08:40 I'm still stuck on vol 3 08:40 he's glitched 08:41 hes fixed now 08:41 he still alive even tho his hp at 0 08:41 o really? 08:41 guess i'll do it now... 08:41 i saw in reddit post 08:41 oh dude wait 08:41 ... Once my energy reloads 08:41 https://www.reddit.com/r/bravefrontier/comments/42hx3d/ark_ggc_discussion_thread/ 08:41 might help 08:41 lol wait is diana still good or is she replaced 08:43 Hmmm in terms of stats i guess she's still in the meta 08:43 yes maybe outclassed i think 08:43 but just barely 08:43 well crap i summoned her today dual sphered and max imped already 08:43 when the omni arrives for gb she's out 08:43 who would she be replaced by 08:44 Severely outclassed by reud imo 08:44 i have that guy but i thought he sucked 08:45 thunder units are known for their lousy stats 08:45 i got an anima lafiel while summoing for ensa taya 08:45 my olny good summon in that gate 08:46 k 08:46 I did the prior-to-alpha-batch summon yesterday and got a shida 08:46 noice 08:46 Does shida still not have 7* in GL? 08:46 wow i guess reud is better 08:46 i already hav one at 6* but i got him at 5* 08:46 not yet 08:46 well reud is kinda better 08:47 reud us better 08:47 43 hits 08:47 highest 08:47 if u don't hav anyone who can fill bb gauge quickly then j guess go w/ with diana 08:47 now you tell me lol 08:47 oops mistype 08:47 volume 2 ruby stage 08:47 there goes ark summon 08:47 sorry >_< 08:47 wow my team may be powerful enough to do ark ggc 08:48 who's in ur squad 08:48 idk 08:48 um 08:48 charla lead allanon reud drevas gazia 08:48 idk why drevas in there 08:48 juno seto friend too 08:48 Reud lead 08:49 juno seto very powreful 08:49 nyami 08:49 bestie/ultor 08:49 dolk 08:49 aurelia 08:49 ur lucky u have good units 08:49 :( 08:49 Allanon"s pretty good too 08:49 wait until his sphere comes out 08:49 only him :( 08:49 gazia too 08:50 he's one of the few 45 cost 7* 08:50 WTH 08:50 stats are well balanced and bb attack pretty good 08:50 is this a ug 08:50 bug 08:50 no 08:50 i know i killed ark but ruby and ark revived? 08:50 i killed both of them* in the first place 08:51 R u doing lvl3 08:51 volume 2 battle 2 08:51 the stage repeated .. 08:51 ._. 08:51 Probably a bug 08:51 fight thru it! 08:52 why do i have to deal with this thing again 08:52 ive been there man 08:52 oh wait 08:52 dions here 08:52 is that dion 08:53 Twin swords and standing straight being totally laid back with a green aura? 08:53 yea that's him 08:54 dion is boss 08:54 Yea 08:54 definitely in the meta 08:54 is status reflector/inflictor necesary for this ggc 08:54 Its useful 08:54 but it's not necessary 08:55 oh so drevas does have a use for this 08:55 ok last stage of volume 2 god damn it 08:55 the 08:55 the the 08:55 the 08:55 um 08:55 i dont know.. 08:55 oh there we go mitigation 08:56 Make sure u kill 7* ark in 4 turns 08:56 otherwise u dead 08:56 why do fadahl claire colt has strong mitigaton wth 08:56 Wait ur on vol 2 08:57 Did u bring a status cleanser 08:57 Also it's colt doing the mitigation 08:57 get rid of him 08:58 oh my 08:58 juno seto will be good for last stage of volume 3 08:58 for revival 08:58 Yea 08:58 but i used her in this volume 2 :( 08:58 at least u hav a status cleanser 08:58 cus claire inflicts sa lik hell 08:58 oh 08:59 also KILL COLT 08:59 why do they have angel idol 08:59 i think he does a 90% damage reduction for 3 turns 08:59 colt below 30% hp 09:00 damn 09:00 curse paralyze 09:00 wow drevas died 09:00 wow gazia died wow what is tihs mess 09:00 >.< 09:00 what the hell 09:00 juno seto died 09:00 allanon died 09:00 ...is charla the last man standing 09:00 no 09:01 Who else 09:01 reud survived with an angel idol idk how 09:01 time to use juno seto ubb 09:01 pls revive 09:01 alot 09:01 or all of them 09:01 WOAH ALL FO THEM GOT REVIVED 09:01 YES! 09:02 and thats the first time i ever saw the ubb that revives 09:02 juno seto is so op 09:02 i want her so much 09:02 Welp 09:03 gumi was mean and got rid of her for the rest of eternity 09:03 ;-; 09:03 ikr 09:03 brb 09:03 why was limited invented ugh 09:04 so they can make money 09:04 ofc 09:05 *goes to volume 3* 09:05 *see first stage* 09:05 what the hell is this, this is already what u call hell 09:08 I am back 09:09 wb 09:09 ark ggc is hell 09:12 hi hows it going 09:12 in ur ark ggc 09:21 yooooooo 09:25 so what's goin on? 09:29 Oh i died 09:30 or i gave up 09:30 huehuehue 09:30 i picked the wrong friend 09:30 and now my energy is all gone 09:30 ouch 09:30 siiiiiiiiiiiggggghhhh~ 09:31 Hav u finished fal nerga yet in quest 09:32 nope, just doing ark ggc 09:33 damn 09:33 ggc are so hard 09:35 I'm doing level 2 09:35 cus i dun wanna wait half an hour 09:35 Pro tip for Ark GGC 09:35 Use Grah + Laberd friend 09:35 Cant use Grah. 09:36 I dont have laberd. 09:36 that's the thing 09:36 Who's a possible replacement? 09:36 Or some sort of mitigation unit 09:36 Gazia 09:36 Perfect. 09:36 Thanks. 09:36 i brought a MANDRAGORA friend by accident 09:36 i'm just doing auto battle for lvl 2 09:37 aw gawd shida just die already 09:38 Hm. 09:39 Should I bring a Atk down unit? 09:39 i'm the worst person to ask cus i usually walk inti dungeons lik YEP EVERYTHING'S OKAY, I'LL JUST GO WITH WHAT U HAVE 09:39 I* 09:40 it goes well 80% of the time 09:40 eeeehehehe~ 09:43 i read that as Madagascar 09:44 Hey guys 09:44 :) 09:44 yoooooo 09:44 I brought madagascar with me to grand gaia guys! 09:45 Inferand I finally beat EX6 09:45 we should be expecting an invasion of lions and hippos and such 09:45 well i can go thru lvl 2 with auto battle 09:45 that's saying something 09:46 wow divine 09:46 im so jealous' 09:46 congrats haile 09:46 It took like 6-7 tries 09:46 kantalia have u beat ex 6 09:46 Nope 09:46 wtf 09:46 why does music play when im on Yaps profile 09:46 Actually has anyone beaten Six Pillars 09:46 i'm still on ex5 09:46 i hav 09:46 its like 09:47 elevator music 09:47 I need advice to beat that 09:47 mostly everyone have that osha 09:47 it's easy if u pay attention to what the bbs do 09:47 ...well most of the mods. 09:47 so, how r ya doin lex 09:47 User:Dark Ice Lexida 09:47 Well I was gonna do Laberd/Avant lead 09:47 Good 09:47 ghost town orena 09:47 playing a league game 09:47 ornea 09:47 waiting 09:47 atharva here i come ._. 09:47 Im beatin ark ggc 09:47 its not going so bad atm 09:48 u at stage 2 09:48 ? 09:48 -wheel gator intensifies- 09:48 Level 2 09:48 doing wave 2 09:48 and gdi lina has gaur plain on his 09:48 It's really easy 09:48 ....Lex, Magna Centipede it bruh 09:48 yea kan 09:48 auto battle makes 09:48 guys 09:48 Ark is easy as long as u have an AI unit 09:48 life easier 09:48 is it just me or my auto battle doesnt work as it used to before 09:48 i just havex serires plalist as bgm 09:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qYkvajEDGZM 09:48 what's an ai unit :) 09:49 i have to configure settings 09:49 gj man 09:49 series* 09:49 Angel Idol 09:49 hehehehe 09:49 god dam it 09:49 did do something wrong 09:49 ooooooh 09:49 lik ultor 09:49 guys 09:49 please 09:49 answer 09:49 answer wut 09:49 how do i change auto back to normal 09:49 i have to configure actions just to do the pattern i want 09:50 to configure actions u can tap and hold auto whilst in battle 09:50 hello? 09:50 ti switch it to it's auto SBB system u go to settings and switch auto battle advance settings off 09:51 I love Laberd 09:51 he is tanking Tazers AoES 09:51 Same 09:51 ;-; 09:51 why no one answer me 09:51 I did answer tho 09:51 or did i read the question wrong 09:52 this i why i fail comprehension tests 09:52 lex, what is yur userpage bgm 09:52 Aria of soul 09:52 cool 09:52 There's really no method for the six pillars 09:52 sounds like it came straight out of bf exvius 09:52 just bring a def ignore person lik elza 09:53 cus kanon casts a lot of def buffs 09:53 I am already doing it 09:53 and I always take Elza 09:53 Lol 09:53 Elza is bae (y) 09:53 Imm finishing off Kira 09:54 Ah here comes Kanon 09:54 also damage taken boosts bb gauge is good if u need a second chance 09:54 Im using Laberd 09:54 not that im saying u'll lose 09:54 laberd is good 09:54 ...liek 09:54 ur methid is basically flawless (y) 09:54 if u cri everytime fadahl, claire, and colt die 09:54 in my opinion 09:54 noooooooooooooo y 09:54 everytime u ark ggc 09:55 lik if u cri evrytim 09:55 colt, claire, and fadahl di 09:55 cri 09:55 i cri 2 09:55 Kanon is dead 09:55 now comes the BB steal 09:55 RIP kanon 09:55 (y) (y) (y) (y) (y) (y) (y) (y) (y) (y) (y) (y) 09:55 hav all dem liks 09:56 I hate you Tazer and Alpha 09:56 Tazer does bb steal 09:56 'because they attack first? 09:56 Ugh i hate it too 09:56 The BB steal is a pain 09:56 and the damage 09:56 Ikr 09:56 i hope u hav a status cleanser at the ready 09:57 cus tora does a looooooot of stuffs 09:57 Krantz 09:57 I was thinking Grahdens for staus protection 09:57 Woah really? 09:57 but feeva buff wipes so no point 09:57 i never knew krantz could do that 09:57 Krantz clense and Heals 09:58 Oooooooh 09:58 too bad i dun hav him 09:58 but i hav aurelia so no complaints there 09:58 Id rather use Allanon UBB for mitigation than Laberd 09:58 grahdens doesnt have status protecti- 09:58 .......He does, doesn't he. 09:58 Grahdens 09:58 Yes on his 7* 09:58 ..... 09:59 G DANG IITTTTT 09:59 Im sorry inferand 09:59 I managed to beat it 09:59 WOOHOOOO HI FIVE 09:59 Dont rub it in more for him 09:59 Alright Feeva comes next turn 09:59 but since I have low HP im not gonna guard 10:00 MY INET IS BACK 10:00 2 weeks no inet 10:00 was hell 10:00 how about 3 months w/ no wifi 10:00 huehuehue 10:00 ripripripriprip rip 10:00 rip 10:00 Alright Gate 10:01 so would grahdens+Gazia work for ark ggc...... 10:01 idk 10:01 Thankfully only Allanon died 10:01 u finished it? 10:01 Now Allanon UB 10:01 no just the first nuke 10:02 Would u be more pumped up if i told u that the sin of rebe 10:03 rebellion sonere is basically a malice jewel 10:03 Not quite 10:03 It doesnt have the HP boost 10:03 Turn 2 of Allanon UBB 10:03 ik 10:03 it makes me want to cri 10:03 so then i just give it to an anima unit 10:03 Oracle Bangles was better in my opnion 10:04 Tru dat 10:05 but the speed the od gauge fills for my squad really sux so the sin of rebellion is really useful 10:05 But i still dun hav oracle bangles 10:05 and i only hav 13 energy 10:05 why cruel world 10:07 FINALLY 10:07 I has reached divine rank 10:07 uuuuuuggggghhh 10:08 Brb 10:08 oh ok 10:08 cool 10:08 i beat Afla 10:08 (y) 10:08 U mean trial or quest 10:08 Hullo 10:08 trial 10:08 heyo 10:08 Tazer and Kira just wrecked me 10:09 don't worry 10:09 i had to try 15 times 10:09 I just beat trial 2 if that means anything : D 10:09 and that was 3 hours of my life wasted 10:09 lol nice 10:09 trial 3 is soooofuuun 10:09 (HAHNO) 10:09 Took 7 tries f2f 10:09 Not 10:09 no it's not 10:09 when your a noob 10:09 Kskwjfhdkw I hate my tablet so much 10:09 trial 3 is the worst 10:10 trial 4 is just as hard 10:10 5 is ezy 10:10 i was so stupid 10:10 6 is counting 10:10 u know what i did 10:10 7 idk yet 10:10 What's trial 4? 10:10 trial 4 is cardes 10:10 ^ 10:10 i was such a noob 10:10 i walked into trial 3 with no healer or mitigator 10:10 oh lordy 10:10 i have cobalt unlocked now 10:11 I had to run royal dancer may as my healer 10:11 Still worked tho 10:11 but i had three squads and i think my 5* ultor was last man standing 10:11 huehuehue 10:11 can I laugh now 10:11 sure 10:11 Sure 10:11 >_> 10:11 Nope cant do it 10:11 Hi lex 10:11 wb 10:11 I want to but I feel sad for that person 10:12 what person 10:12 The person to run Royal Dancer May as a healer 10:12 in Trial 2 10:12 *COUGHGAG* 10:12 WHAT 10:12 Hey guys 10:12 i had finkell in my squad up until january 10:12 and i was lik lvl 120 10:13 Did you use it in a trial 10:13 trial 6 (y) 10:13 ........... 10:13 ik, i ask myself why i did that 10:14 Which one is harder Leaders of Elgaia or Six Pillars 10:14 Six pillars 10:14 imo 10:14 Ive never done Elgaia cause people said it was hard 10:15 Really? 10:15 last lvl wasn't really extreme 10:15 or maybe i brought tanky units 10:15 huehuehue 10:15 actually i don't hav a right to say that 10:15 o/ 10:16 * Francois1301 the cute hamster greets everyone in the chatroom 10:16 my 5 yr old cus came by and i challenged him to do it and if he finished it i p'd give him 30 pounds 10:16 i lost £30 that day 10:16 What am I supposed to do with all these mechas ;-; 10:16 sell them 10:16 :D 10:16 * Kantalia SkySlicer bows towards the hamster 10:16 welcome 10:16 to chaos 10:16 dun dun dun 10:16 i just used one to evolve Drevas 10:17 how should i call you? 10:17 I hav 5 earth mecha gods now 10:17 If Allanon got his Sphere i wouldnt be using Limera 10:17 :,) 10:17 Kantalia? 10:17 Sky? 10:17 I'm waiting till tomorrow, then I can evolve lance 10:17 i save it nmy mailo aiting for omni evos 10:17 Slicer? 10:17 strange name right 10:17 i know 10:17 Omni evos come out within april 11 to 24 i think 10:17 i will call you 10:17 Slice 10:17 yeah 10:17 :D 10:17 it has my whole childhood in it 10:17 24th to the 6th 10:18 Somewhere in there 10:18 if it comes tommrow Im raising Eze 10:18 IT SHOULD BE COMING OUT TOMORROW 10:18 me tooo 10:18 i'm raising lance first 10:18 Magress will be my first Omni to boot 10:18 i love that badass 10:18 eze 10:18 but maybe eze cuz his eight pack is annoying me 10:18 he will be y main nuker 10:18 and it looks strange 10:18 Omni lance will supposedly be better than striding sooooooo... 10:18 lol 10:19 God damn it autocorrect 10:19 Magress Omni 10:19 U know what i'll evolve eze first 10:19 woohoo 10:19 I JUST CANT SAND THAT EIGHT PACK 10:19 IT'S SO TRIPPY 10:19 stand* 10:19 XD 10:20 * Razor PH ROTFL 10:20 question 10:20 Yea 10:20 does boost to BB damage same as boost BB Attack? 10:20 Dddaaammmnnn iiittt the omnis aren't on the wiki yet 10:21 eeeeeeh basically yes 10:21 User blog:Crimson Storm Mich/Future Units Preview 10:22 Mich usually has a list of new units w/ rough info 10:22 omni units are there 10:22 and also a certain samurai is getting an omni unit! 10:22 not saying anything 10:22 yeah badass mifune 10:22 Huehuehue 10:23 can't wait for it! 10:23 and tha siriusly op unit too ,,,,, 10:23 dont mention him 10:23 Im still salty about the summons 10:23 Same 10:24 i got a bloody lorand from that divine summon 10:24 nice 10:24 i did got the same last month 10:24 I wonder if you get Mifune from Magress dungeon 10:24 Mifunes ubb 1 hit massive dark attack to single target, it oneshots and unit that isn't a boss 10:24 Any* 10:25 : D good idea eh? 10:27 Yea 10:27 i think official info will be coming out soon 10:27 Im bring a elemetal buffer for Elgaia 10:27 Avant lead for it 10:28 Tip 10:28 if someone dies in 2nd battle, don't try to revive unless it becomes desperate 10:28 Avant/Sirius lead 10:28 lik last man standing kinda situation 10:29 i have very bad advice btw 10:29 im gonna kill reed in 2 turns so I need the damage 10:29 i see where ur goin 10:29 (y) 10:29 i'm gonna sleep nw 10:30 since there is 5 enemies Elza reud for sparks 10:30 it's almost midnight 10:30 niiiiiiiiiiiggggghhht~ 10:30 it's Monday tomorrow 10:30 and school on Tuesday 10:30 uuuuuuuuggggghhh 10:34 done 10:36 tfw you have to grind green drops and grass 10:40 ok 15 10:48 a few houres left tilleze time? 10:50 Im doing Elgaia GGC 10:50 Eru is too ez 11:00 Elgaia was too easy 11:04 lune is de way 11:04 lune sweeps through reed b4 he summons nevsky 11:11 Hullo, anything interesting happening? 11:14 not really 11:22 still nothing 11:22 I'm just sitting here hoping for an earth pot 11:22 Cause ring hates me 11:22 *rng 11:23 oh plz 11:23 dont have enough merit to buy one? 11:23 rng hates all 11:23 I'm saving my merit for crystals 11:24 ew crystal 11:24 * Justbeho runs 11:24 But I need levels 11:25 I cant beat FG 5 D: 11:26 nub 11:26 * Justbeho runs 11:27 Im not its just tough to beat 11:27 jk bruh 11:28 I'm just waiting for th to come back, I want utility 11:28 *tilith 11:29 lol utility 11:30 Also *fh 11:30 Auto correct says tilith is utility 11:30 Idk why 11:31 I just need a better healer then may 11:31 okie, lv up for phantom~ 11:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R1F10UZL4gc 11:33 I want deemo so bad ;-; 11:33 well, listen to this for now~ 11:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R1F10UZL4gc\ 11:34 my comp is glitching tf out 11:34 I've unlocked every song in deems 11:34 *deemo 11:34 So I thought that my squad would suck for Colos. Turns out I'm wrong (y) 11:34 gj 11:34 now AC them all 11:34 in my wishlist to unlock~ 11:35 I have 11:35 a few 11:35 i think about 5 dlc ones 11:35 me 2 11:35 so i dont get notifications for when people reply to me on pages thats weird 11:35 which page? 11:36 like, one on the wiki about a unit? 11:36 or blog? 11:36 like a unit 11:36 You can set it on preferences 11:36 Profile -> My Preferences 11:37 what squad u use mich? 11:38 For? 11:38 colo 11:38 Offense: Hada, Iris, Ophelia, Ultor, Selena 11:38 Defense: Hada, Ophelia, Ultor, Selena, Phoenix 11:39 well, it's better than my jp 11:39 Hada is pretty good as Def lead 11:40 I have a hadaron but never used him before 11:40 hmm 11:40 ok 11:41 Did it boys http://puu.sh/odI3F/43494f384e.jpg 11:41 I missed the other one, but at least I got Ensa 11:41 gratz, now let salt enter to you 11:41 y 11:41 not that i hate you for getting it 11:41 lol 11:42 Before I got her I got Tora, Alpha, Colt, Nadore and Aurelia so 11:42 Yay 11:43 God I need to put together a better team lol 11:43 i know a person who can do that~ 11:43 Oh? 11:43 it's me 11:43 Oh lol ok, I can PM you 11:44 go ahead 11:44 whats everyones favorite unit 11:44 My favorite 11:44 Always will be, forever and ever Raaga just because I like how he looks 11:44 BEHO IS A HOAX 11:44 jk 11:45 o 11:46 yooooooo 11:46 freakin mich 11:50 Hm 11:50 I'm doubtful Omni Evo will be out on server reset 11:50 Hm? 11:50 my favorite is lira 11:51 server what? 11:51 I guess I'll comb through the files one last time 11:51 to see if string data for SP system exists 11:52 Server reset? 11:52 Oh it's already dinner time. 11:52 brb 2016 04 10